A brushless DC (BLDC) motor is used in various sectors in recent years since coil currents can be converted by a transistor, not a mechanical brush, and electric sparks don't occur owing to the absence of the brush, and there is not any danger which might be caused due to the explosion of gas, and the durability of such a BLDC can be longer than a common DC motor.
As an example that a BLDC motor is applied to an electric device, there may be a Korean Patent Registration No. 1039635 entitled “a BLDC motor for a hair drier” which includes a rotor housing wherein a plurality of permanent magnets are arranged at an inner side surface thereof, and a shaft hole, into which a shaft is inserted, is formed in the center thereof, and a sirocco fan is secured to an outer side thereof for generating wind; a rotor frame for interconnecting the shaft and the rotor housing and allowing them to rotate integrally; a stator core around which a coil is wound, thus generating rotational force in cooperation with the magnetic field formed on the permanent magnet; a PCB substrate which is secured by a screw to a lower side of the stator core; a base bracket at an outer side of the top of which a support shoulder is formed to support the stator core; and a bearing housing which is secured to the top of the base bracket, thus supporting the ball bearing, and has a separation prevention shoulder formed at an outer side of the bottom to prevent the separation of the stator core.
In the BLDC motor in the above patent document 1, it, however, needs to manufacture the bearing housing and the stator core in the form of separate components when configuring a fixed unit of the bearing housing, the stator core, the PCB substrate and the base bracket, for which a lot of mold manufacturing costs is necessary since each of such components should be molded. When assembling the fixed unit, the stator core and the PCB substrate are firstly assembled using screws, and then the bearing housing and the base bracket, which are separate from the stator cores, should be assembled using screws, thus entailing a complicated manufacturing process, which might result in increased labor force, longer manufacturing time, lower productivity and expensive sale price. For this reason, the patent document 1 cannot be competitive.